livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Ordon of the Stormlords Abilities STR: 08 -1 (02 pts) -4 Young DEX: 22 +6 (10 pts) +4 Young, +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -4 Young, +2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Summoner) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Bard) AC: 17 = + DEX (6) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (6) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +06 = (6) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Bard (00) CMB: -01 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (6) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + Bard (00) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (0) + Bard (00) + DEX (6) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (2) + Bard (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 05' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Long Spear: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Two Handed, 10' Reach, Brace Short Spear: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Cestus: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Can hold spears while wearing Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Str (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Immediate action to draw from spring loaded wrist sheath Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +7 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Thrown Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 20' range increment in air Dagger: Attack: +7 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) Thrown Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +9 = (0) + Dex (6) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) + Size (1) (Heirloom) + Masterwork (1) + Trait(1) (light crossbow) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Young Template: -4 Str, -4 Con, +4 Dex, -2 Natural Armor Size: Small Speed: 5' walk, 50' swim Favored Class: Summoner Vision: Low-light Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Eidolon: See Bubbles below Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Link: A telepathic link exists between the summoner and eidolon. Share Spells: The summoner is able to cast spells of a personal range upon the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I six times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. Feats Mounted Combat (1st level): Make an opposed ride check (+10) as an immediate action to negate an attack on your mount. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 gp. Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): You start with a MW weapon that has been handed (Speargun, aka lt. crossbow) down for generations. You receive a +1 trait bonus to wield the weapon. Skills Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Bard) Str: 08 (-1) Dex: 22 (+6) Con: 12 (+1) Int: 12 (+1) Wis: 08 (-1) Cha: 16 (+3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 6 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Fly 6 0 * 6 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 3 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 3 -4 Size Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform (Sing ) 4 1 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 10 1 3 6 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 6 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 6 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim Auto 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Automatic Use Magic Device 0 * 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Shield * Mage Hand * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin halter top -- lb Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb Longspear 5 gp 4.5 lb Shortspear (x3) 3 gp 1.5 lb Speargun (MW Heirloom Weapon) 35 gp 2 lb speargun bolts (20) 2 gp 1 lb Daggers (5) 10 gp 2.5 lb Cestus (open palm, 1) 5 gp 0.5 lb Cestus 2 (handle palm, extends) 20 gp 2 lb (4" past the fingers. Used to) (walk w/o knuckles scraping on) (the ground) 2 Spring Loaded Wrist Sheaths 10 gp 0.5 lb 1 worn, 1 swapped with cestus Daggers (from above, in 1 or both) Backpack 2 gp 0.5 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) 2 gp 2 lb 1 Water purification sponge 25 gp 1 lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb 1 scroll of Exped. Retreat 25 gp -- lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Everburning Bullseye Lantern 122 gp 3 lb (60' cone flashlight) Stone of the Home Waters 540 gp 1 lb (create water, salty, 3/day) (0.5*1*1800*3/5) Riding harness 2 gp 2* lb *Weight usually on Bubbles Total Weight: 25.5 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 0 GP: 43 SP: 18 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: Small Gender: female Age: 14 Height: 3'3" Weight: 36# Hair Color: sandy blond Eye Color: green Skin Color: pale Appearance: a pretty, bouncy little mermaid Demeanor: more enthusiasm than common sense Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. Arianna got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1